


About You

by nutmeg-not-head (sukeb)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-24
Updated: 2010-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukeb/pseuds/nutmeg-not-head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem for the most villainous man in shounen world. By the way, do you think the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	About You

**Summary** : This poem is about Aizen Sousuke. Third person's point of view. Thus, any bleach character can use it.

 **Disclaimer** : Kubo Tite

 **Rating** : T

* * *

 

**About You**

Beauty is all I can get from my eyes when I stare you.

Amused is a feeling when you demonstrate us your ability, your power.

Ordinary was the impression when you revealed your motive. (Hey, I've ever heard that before, dude!)

Humiliation is perception sent by my-all-gathered senses when you slashed and slew them.

Terminating you is the endeavor (that) I do to end you.

* * *

 

 **A/N** : yippi! It's Indigo-Dye (Aizen) again! Yeah, people, I'm obsessed with him. Just like Momo… ha… ha… ha.. Kidding. Anyway, I want to know, do you think the same (matter in poem, not the obsessed one)?


End file.
